


A Love That's Blind

by iwasnthere622



Series: Wolves vs Berserkers [11]
Category: Final Fantasy, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Bonding, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fighting, Gangs, Gen, Post-Apocalypse, drunks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 05:16:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9585065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwasnthere622/pseuds/iwasnthere622
Summary: Cid parked in front of Rinoa's place four hours over in the next city, whistling as he walked up to her door and knocked.He grinned when she answered, picking her up by her waist and swinging her around in the air. "Riri, my love! How's my favorite girl?"Rinoa laughed, clinging to him as he spun her. "Dad!"





	

Cid parked in front of Rinoa's place four hours over in the next city, whistling as he walked up to her door and knocked.

He grinned when she answered, picking her up by her waist and swinging her around in the air. "Riri, my love! How's my favorite girl?"

Rinoa laughed, clinging to him as he spun her. "Dad!"

"The one and only," Cid responded, setting her down gently and moving inside, shutting the door behind himself.

"What are you doing here, I thought you couldn't make it up until next week?" Rinoa asked, leading him to her kitchen to get them both drinks.

"Change of plans, love," Cid answered with a wink. "You know work gets flexible when it wants to."

Rinoa laughed. "Only for you! I have to go in to the shop today or Demyx will have my ass!"

"Language!" Cid scolded, wagging a finger at her.

Rinoa rolled her eyes, handing him a glass of water. 

"Well, maybe Demyx can be persuaded to let you off today since your dear old dad is in town for a visit," Cid said, taking a sip.

"Dad," Rinoa said, shaking her head. "You can't talk your way out of everything!"

"The hell I can't," Cid grinned.

"Language," Rinoa mocked, sticking her tongue out at him.

Cid laughed heartily. "Ah, I missed you... Get your things, we'll go visit Demyx and then I'll treat you to an early lunch."

Rinoa rolled her eyes, but she set her glass down, happy to have him here for a visit even if he never stuck to his own schedule. She went into her bedroom to slip on shoes and grab her coat and bag.

"Ready," she declared a few minutes later.

"Good lass," Cid smiled, opening the door for her and making sure she locked up, helping her into his car of the day and getting in himself, starting it up and heading for the shop she worked at.

"New car? What happened to the other one?" Rinoa asked.

"Ah, it had a bit of a crash. This is a loaner," Cid answered.

"Crash? You okay?" Rinoa asked, concerned.

Cid chuckled. "I wasn't the one who crashed it. I'm fine, love."

"Oh... is your friend okay?" she pressed

Cid shook his head fondly. "Yes, yes, everyone is fine except the car!"

"Good," Rinoa said firmly. "You know, you really don't have to do this... Last time you talked to Demyx, he avoided meeting my eyes for nearly a month!"

"Good, as it should be! I always said you didn't get enough respect," Cid said, parking outside the shop.

"Dad," Rinoa complained. "Scare my boss too much and he'll fire me."

"I'd never let that happen," Cid promised, leaning over to kiss her cheek before getting out of the car. "C'mon, now, let's find Demyx."

Rinoa sighed but she also got out of the car, leading Cid inside and waving at Marlene at the counter, leading Cid through the shop an to the back to Demyx's office.

"Ah, Rinoa, you're early, great, I wanted to ask you to say late--Mr. Highwind," Demyx paled at he saw Rinoa's dad behind her.

"Demyx, Rinoa'll be needing the day off today," Cid said with a smirk, leaning against the doorframe.

"If that's okay," Rinoa added with a side glare to her father.

"Oh, um. But-- well. Okay, sure," Demyx stuttered as Cid cracked his knuckles.

"Good lad," Cid grinned tugging Rinoa out of the office.

"Thanks!" Rinoa called as they left. "Why is he so afraid of you, what did you do?"

"Nothing, nothing, I swear! He's probably just not feeling well," Cid answered as they walked back through the shop.

"Uh huh," Rinoa said skeptically, not convinced.

"Not working today?" Marlene asked from the front counter, glancing at Cid.

"Not today," Rinoa confirmed. "See you tomorow, we can take the trolley home together!"

Marlene nodded, watching them leave.

"Is your friend all right?" Cid asked, having seen the fear in the kid's eyes.

"Marlene? Yeah, I think so. I think there's some guys in her neighborhood who've been catcalling her lately, making her nervous," Rinoa said. "Usually I walk her home to help her feel safe."

"You're a good girl, you know that?" Cid said, proud of her as they climbed into the car. "Where does Marlene live?"

"Not too far from me, only a few blocks," Rinoa answered, not wanting Cid to worry about her walking alone, either.

Cid nodded, knowing Rinoa could take care of herself but making a mental note to visit the area tonight and scare off the ruffians, if not for Riri, then for Marly. Any friend of his girl's was a friend of his.

"So! Where to for brunch?" Cid asked, driving aimlessly around the city.

"Hmmm..." Rinoa debated, before directing him to a small, quaint cafe that made killer pancakes, watching him order a huge stack and demolish it.

Cid laughed and listened as he ate, catching up with his girl who he did not see nearly often enough, finishing his impressive stack of pancakes and gesturing wildly as he recounted a latest Wolf adventure for her, with a few details altered or removed, of course.

Rinoa shook her head, enthralled. "And that's how you relocated a colony of bats from your storage locker?"

"Cross my heart, that's how it happened!" Cid grinned, crossing his heart for emphasis. "Terra still refuses to go in there!"

Rinoa laughed, thanking the waitress when she cleared their plates and reaching for the bill, though Cid snagged it first. "Let me treat you!"

"Nonsense," Cid said, pulling out his wallet. "And don't you try to slip me something later, either. You deserve to be spoiled now and again."

"Dad..." Rinoa shook her head, smiling fondly.

Cid finished paying, leading Rinoa back to his car. "All right then! Let's head back to your home, since I'm sure you've got some chores waiting for a man's touch."

"Oh, naturally, good sir," Rinoa said solemnly.

"Just so," Cid nodded, pulling away from the curb and cracking a grin. "You know, I always was grateful you got my humor."

Rinoa rolled her eyes. "How could I not?"

Cid chuckled. "Smart and funny and beautiful, that's my girl."

"That's me," Rinoa grinned.

"Humble, too," Cid laughed, happy to spend the day with her. He fixed up a few things here and there for her back at her place, but she really didn't need much help -- his girl could take care of herself.

He helped her cook them up dinner, using one of her mother's old recipes and enjoying the chance to slip down memory lane for a while, hugging her tight when the stars came out and he made to take his leave.

"You be good, you hear? Send me a message if anything happens," Cid told her, hugging tight.

Rinoa hugged him back. "I will. You look out for yourself, too."

"Always," Cid promised, pulling back and kissing her forehead, stepping back with a grin. "Don't let Demyx give you any grief! I love you, Rinoa."

"I won't, Dad," Rinoa smiled, eyes softening. "Love you, too."

Another hug and he was outside her place, listening to make sure she locked up behind him and taking the money she'd slipped into his coat pocket when she thought he wasn't looking and slipping it into her mail slot for her to find in the morning.

He whistled as he got into his car, driving a few blocks down and seeing a group of five or so guys sitting on a dilapidated stoop, laughing and hollering at themselves and anyone who walked by.

"Well, well, having a party?" he asked as he stepped out of his car.

"Who're you?" 

"Yeah, go away, old man!"

Cid grinned. "Well, now, I'm here to make sure you behave yourselves... been hearing that you've been scaring the locals, especially the women."

"Fuck off."

"Delightful company though I'm sure you make," Cid said dryly, switching accents, "you should mind your manners."

"What do you want, we ain't doing nothing!"

"No, and for your sakes, you'll continue that way, aye boyos?" Cid said, moving close enough to kick at an empty beer bottle.

"You threatening us old man?" one asked incredulously, standing.

"Yes," Cid answered simply, coldly. 

The guy cursed and lunged at him, raring for a fight. Cid simply side-stepped him and let him tumble, easily dodging his friends, not throwing any punches and letting them fall over themselves instead.

"Well now, and you didn't even ask me to dance!" he chided, slipping nimble fingers into pockets and collecting pictures and wallets, trinkets and trash.

"You don't belong here, go away!" one yelled, trying to help his fallen friend up, the other three yet in a heap of drunken limbs.

Cid nodded thoughtfully at that. "Neither do you. Don't congregate here again, hang out in your own places, leave the locals alone. If I get word that you're back at this, I'll take more than your wallets," he said, waving his haul in the air.

They all yelled in outrage, Cid laughing as he threw somewhat emptied wallets to the ground along with the pictures.

"Behave, or I'll be back for them," he threatened, crushing a boot onto the photos and heading for his car, ducking a thrown bottle with little effort and getting in, pulling away from the curb. He doubled around the block and parked in shadows, pleased to see the boys pack up and leave, sitting a bit longer and rewarded when Marlene darted down the road alone, visibly relaxing at no one sitting waiting to taunt her.

Satisfied and richer than he'd started the day, he started up the car as he whistled a tune, heading back to Wolf territory.


End file.
